The last time I saw you
by Eroviandel
Summary: Mas dessa vez, ela não ligou. E ele sequer chamou os amigos. Jogou-se no sofá e dormiu. Sem o seu café, ou remédios. Esperava que ao menos nos seus sonhos, as coisas fossem diferentes.
1. The 1st time I saw you

**N/A: **Naruto não me pertence, logo, os personagens aqui presentes também não. Ambos aqui pertencem ao tio Kishimoto.

**N/A²: **Esta música épica também não me pertence. The Last Time I Saw You, pertence ao Helio Flanders, Vanguart.

**N/A³: **Os capítulos desta fanfic não serão grandes. Será composta por 10 capítulos. E, realmente espero que gostem.

.

**The 1st time I saw you.**

.

Passava as mãos nos fios vermelhos pela terceira vez em cinco minutos. Havia uma xícara de café na mesinha de centro, e também algumas páginas com notas musicais gravadas em um preto vibrante sobre a mesma. A palheta vermelha destacava-se entre os objetos ali presentes. _Mais uma vez. _Deixou os dedos deslizarem sobre as cordas, dedilhando-as em um som melancólico e lento. Assim como a sua vida. Praguejou novamente. Por que diabos ele não conseguia criar uma música decente? Inspiração... Era isso que lhe faltava. E ele iria encontrá-la.

Colocou o violão em sua capa e vestiu uma camisa. Iria à praia. Logo o sol iria se pôr. Ele não precisava do carro, a praia era irritantemente perto da sua casa. Às vezes, sorria sozinho ao ouvir o som das melodiosas vozes das crianças brincando na areia quente. Em passos lentos, dirigiu-se a porta dos fundos da sua casa, descendo os degraus do mesmo modo, estremecendo-se quando os pés tocaram a fria fina areia da praia. Sorriu de canto ao sentir uma brisa gélida bagunçar ainda mais a madeixa ruiva. Pôs-se a caminhar novamente. Havia se enganado, o sol já tinha se posto, mas o céu ainda estava alaranjado, não iria tardar para que os postes começassem a se acender. O barulho do mar o acalmava, apesar de não estar estressado ou algo do tipo. Sentou-se em um banco de madeira um pouco desgastado pelo tempo. Os dedos ágeis, agora, dedilhavam com perfeição. Mas dessa vez, a música não era dele.

- Is there anybody out there – uma voz feminina tornou-se presente. Melodiosa e calma. Virou-se devagar. Ela estava com um vestido branco. Os longos fios negro-azulados contrastavam a pele alva, mas o mais intrigante eram os olhos. _Os seus olhos pareciam pérolas_. Ela era cega? - Uma boa música.

- Sim, é.

_Silêncio. _Ela se sentou ao lado do rapaz, cruzando as pernas e olhando para o mar. Prendeu o cabelo num coque mal feito, deveria estar incomodada com os fios atrapalhando a visão. Ventava. Virou-se para o ruivo e sorriu-lhe. Não, ela não era cega. Limitou-se a tocar novamente.

- ... Essa, eu não conheço - afirmou, esperando a resposta do rapaz.

- Essa, é minha - e ele sorriu pela primeira vez, ao ver o sorriso abobalhado dela. _Talvez, a música não estivesse tão ruim assim. _

- Hyuuga Hinata - ela falou primeiro.

- Sabaku no Gaara.

- Bom, Gaara, tenho que ir. Tenha uma boa noite. - Ela não esperou uma resposta. E assim como veio, se foi. _Ela era como areia. _Escorregaria em suas mãos, e ele percebeu isso assim que a avistou.

Depois de não mais ouvir os passos abafados pela areia, pôs-se a caminhar novamente. Para a sua casa. Tomar o seu café amargo, pedir uma pizza e, quem sabe, chamar uns amigos. Pelo menos assim, não se sentiria tão inútil, não com tantos inúteis, como ele, ao seu redor. Suspirou abrindo a porta de madeira. Era sexta-feira. Temari, sua irmã, provavelmente iria ligar para saber como está o irmão mais novo, ou azucrinar-lhe dizendo que ele precisa de uma mulher ou de um emprego decente.

Mas dessa vez, ela não ligou. E ele sequer chamou os amigos. Jogou-se no sofá e dormiu. Sem o seu café, ou remédios. Esperava que ao menos nos seus sonhos, as coisas fossem diferentes.


	2. The 2nd time I saw you

**The 2nd time I saw you**

_Três dias depois._

O ruivo sorria, há quanto tempo não fazia um show daqueles?

- Você ouviu gritarem o meu nome? - falou um loiro que sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Não chora Naruto - sorriu Sasuke com as baquetas em mãos, batendo na cabeça do loiro que quase chorou quando ouviu os, ainda, poucos fãs da banda gritarem o seu nome quando fizera um solo com o Gaara. - Muitos outros, e melhores, ainda virão.

- … Assim esperamos, Sasuke. - Um moreno prendia os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e o cigarro pendia em seus lábios.

- Seja mais otimista, Shikamaru. Seu tom de voz me desanimou, _'ttebayo. - _coçou os fios da nuca. Mais por habito que por necessidade.

Gaara observou os rapazes guardarem os instrumentos no porta malas do carro em silêncio. Estava exausto. Fora o mais excitante dos incontáveis shows que já tivera. Sasuke sentou-se no banco da frente, colocando as baquetas no porta luvas. Mas, minutos depois, saiu ao ver uma garrafa Uísque passava de mão em mão no lado de fora. Gaara não bebeu. Ele não bebia. E tinha que ter alguém, sóbrio, para dirigir. Sentou-se em cima do carro.

- Tem certeza que não quer nenhum cigarrinho, Gaara? - Shikamaru perguntou, e os outros dois presentes também o observavam.

- Eu não fumo. E vocês sabem. - respondeu impassível.

- Só por ser o mais novo não precisa ser o mais comportado, Gaara. - falou Sasuke, mais para azucriná-lo por ser 5 anos mais novo que os outros, do que para fazê-lo fumar.

- Tsc. - foi a única coisa que pronunciou.

Naruto assobiou, e pôde ver uma morena de olhos claros olhando em sua direção, mais assustada com o barulho, que por curiosidade. Falou algo para duas outras garotas ao seu lado antes de andar até a sua direção. Gaara já sabia quem era desde que a viu de costas. Uma camisa preta do álbum _The dark side of the moon, _Pink Floyd, destacava-se na pele alva da mesma. A madeixa negra estava presa em um nó. E os fios grudavam-lhe na testa. Provavelmente estava dentro daquela casa de shows. Estava insuportavelmente quente lá dentro.

- Gaara? - ela perguntou, aproximando-se devagar.

- O quê?! Gaara conhece essa garota? Uuh! - falou Naruto, e Gaara virou os olhos, puxando-a para longe dos garotos, que provavelmente não os deixaria conversar em paz.

- Não sabia que tinha uma banda. - ela sorriu.

- E eu jamais imaginaria você num lugar como este.

- Por que não? - perguntou curiosa.

- Ignore. Vamos para Tóquio, tocar...

- Jura? Que bom. - ela sorriu.

- Você quer ir? - o sorriso desapareceu.

- Não posso, Gaara, eu sinto muito. - a morena mordeu os lábios. - Não posso deixar tudo aqui e ir com você, que mal conheço, para Tóquio. Mesmo que por alguns dias.

_- Hinata-chan! Vamos logo! - _Gritou uma loira para a morena.

- Tenho que ir, Gaara.

_- Você me espera? - _ele perguntou antes que ela começasse a andar. Ela sorriu e tirou uma caneta da bolsa, anotando o Número dela na palma da mão do rapaz.

- A gente se vê. - piscou para o rapaz, sorriu e pôs-se a andar novamente.

- Quem é, Gaara? - perguntou Naruto curioso a ver o rapaz passando o número para o celular.

- Uma... Amiga minha. Vamos? Ainda temos muita estrada pela frente.

Gaara entrou no carro e esperou os outros entrarem também, e rumaram em direção à Tóquio. Onde, segundo Hinata, não era vantagem largar tudo e rumar em aventuras. Suspirou, e deu a partida. O cheiro de cigarro no carro, mesmo que com os vidros abertos, era forte. E só estava no início da madrugada. Os outros ali presentes ainda fumariam o resto da viajem. Seria, de fato, uma longa viagem.


	3. The 3rd time I saw you

**The 3rd Time I Saw You**

.

Os pés batiam em um ritmo acelerado no chão coberto de pedras. Ele deveria ter insistido mais em buscá-la em casa. Mas, ele realmente não aguentava mais vê-la franzindo a sobrancelha por estar sendo contrariada. Eram 13h30. Eles tinham marcado na frente do zoológico às 13:00, o que já estava fazendo o rapaz ficar desesperado. As costas encostadas no muro da entrada. No lado esquerdo do portão de entrada.

Ele estava pensando seriamente em ligar para ela, quando ela finalmente entrou em seu campo de visão. Usava um vestido preto, que chegavam-lhe nas coxas torneadas. Justo nos seios, apenas duas alças sustentavam o mesmo.

Ela vinha mordendo os lábios, e um pouco corada. Por causa do atraso, talvez. Não sabia ao certo o que deveria pensar. Não que ele não gostasse de vê-la corada. Às vezes no ensaio da banda, que ela passou a assistir todos eles e acompanhá-lo nos shows, ele fazia questão de provocá-la. Apenas para ver o tom rosado que suas bochechas tomavam. Não importava se por vergonha, ou raiva.

- Me desculpe – ela fez com a boca, mas ele leu seus lábios. Ela ainda estava um pouco longe, e mesmo que pronunciasse, ele não ouviria. Ele apenas sorriu como resposta, desencostando-se do muro e juntando-se a garota, andando poucos passos ao lado dela até finalmente entrar.

- Sabe, eu estou com sede. Tive que ficar meia hora aqui na frente esperando... – _bingo. _Segunda vez que a via corada. Ela sussurrou um "desculpe" baixinho e mordeu os lábios novamente – Você quer algo?

- Cerveja – falou por fim, depois de alguns minutos observando o vazio, pensando. Ao menos ele pensava que ela estava pensando nisso.

Ele sorriu. Difícil seria encontrar cerveja ali no zoológico. Ou não seria? Ele não sabia. Ele não se lembrava de já ter frequentado aquele local ou algo parecido. Com exceção da sua garagem, quando havia o ensaio da banda, aquilo sim, parecia um zoológico. Os seus amigos mais pareciam animais. Sorriu com a inocência repentina. Normalmente, ele se juntava a eles. Então, ignorar este pensamento seria o melhor a se fazer.

Por sorte, encontrou um pequeno bar no zoológico, que na verdade, de pequeno só tinha a entrada. Parecia que todos os pais das crianças que estavam no zoológico, estavam ali. O ambiente tinha um cheiro amadeirado, e a música - não muito alta – lhe agradava.

- Você sabe, Tears of the Dragon - garota parecia ler a sua mente às vezes, e isso realmente o assustava. Sentou-se ao lado dela, no balcão – Duas cervejas. Quentes – o rapaz, não muito velho, assentiu do outro lado, lavando os copos, colocando a cerveja e entregando-as em seguida.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver o enorme gole que a mesma deu em sua cerveja. E ele, fez o mesmo.

- E Temari, como vai? – Sim, elas tinham ficado amigas. Como, Gaara não sabe.

- Ela e o Shikamaru brigaram ontem... As coisas não vão muito bem entre eles. Ela não gosta dos shows que fazemos fora de sua vista – Hinata sorriu e voltou a beber.

Mesmo que o clima ali dentro fosse aconchegante, Hinata queria ver mesmo os – segundo ela – belos macacos. E ele foi com ela. Ele sempre esteve com ela nesses dois meses que se conheciam. Mas ela estancou ao chegar à frente da enorme gaiola em que eles ficavam. Os macacos não eram nada parecidos com o que ela tinha imaginado. Eles não eram felizes como mostravam na TV. Na verdade, ela realmente pensou em dar uma de louca e soltá-los. Mas desistiu ao ver a quantidade de policiais e pessoas ali presentes.

E então, Gaara segurou sua mão.

- Vamos, não fique tão triste assim. Demoramos muito para encontrá-los. Experiente dar um pouco desta pipoca para eles.

E depois de um tempo séria, observando os olhos verdes do rapaz, ela sorriu. E os seus olhos marejaram. _Não, ela não iria chorar._ Os seus grandes e lindos orbes cor de lavanda se fecharam quando em um rápido momento, ela beijou a bochecha do garoto.

Pegou um pouco da pipoca que estava em um pacote em uma das mãos dele. A outra estava ocupada, e ele não mostrava nenhuma intenção de desocupá-la no momento, e deu ao pequeno macaco, que estava próximo à grade, hesitante. E sorriu ao vê-lo comer.

Nunca pensou que pensaria isso, naquele momento. Mas depois, ele realmente desejaria não ter segurado aquelas mãos.

* * *

Desculpem a demora! ;-;

Bom, espero que me perdoem por esta demora absurda para atualizar.

E, aqui está mais um capítulo. Maior, né? Eu gostei dele. E espero que vocês também.

Reviews?

Beijos, Ero :3


End file.
